Paraguay (OC)
Paraguay is one out of eight of fairytalefan's South America OCs. His human name is Marcel Vera-Gonzales, and his birthday is on May 14. Appearance Paraguay's hair is curly and very messy. He wears a black, dark blue, and gold military uniform with black boots. On his uniform, he has 3 golden ropes on his left shoulder. He is considered short, as he's a foot shorter than average height in his country, which is 5'6.5" (making him 4'6.5"). His hair is black and his eyes are green. Personality and Interests Paraguay is a character with a "hair-trigger temper", meaning he flies into a rage at even the slightest provocation (i.e. someone remarking his height). This being said, he's extremely unpredictable and dangerous. On good days, he makes other people nervous, and on bad days, he's like a time bomb. Because of this, a lot of nations are afraid of him. He's generally in a bad mood most of the time, and is extremely determined. The only thing that really calms him down, though he would never admit it, is playing or listening to a harp. He also seems to enjoy soccer, chess, and motorsport. He hates being annoyed and ignored. Relationships Triple Alliance (Argentina, Brazil, and Uruguay) The three of them fought against Paraguay in the Paraguayan War, or, as they call it, the War of the Triple Alliance. Paraguay actually started the war, because he wanted to gain control of the three. He ended up losing, causing a devastating time for his country. After the war, Paraguay made up with Argentina, but not quite with Brazil and Uruguay. Argentina, Brazil, and Paraguay are all part of the Three-Plus-One Group with America. America America and Paraguay are in the Three-Plus-One Group with Argentina and Brazil. Bolivia Bolivia and Paraguay fought in the Chaco War, which Paraguay once again caused, because he didn't want to lose any more of his dignity. He won, but the two have had a very tense sibling rivalry since. Venezuela Venezuela and Paraguay have alright relations when he has his good days. On his bad days, she doesn't bother to talk to him, let alone remind him about his debt with her. France France hangs around Paraguay a lot, much to Paraguay's annoyance. Despite Paraguay's fierce temper, France remains supportive of him. Although Paraguay would never admit it, France is one of his closest friends. Italy and Romano While both of them act like acquaintances towads Paraguay when he's around, they are both terrified of him. Australia Australia annoys Paraguay, but they are actually good friends. Trivia * Paraguay's 2p! name is Emilio. * Paraguay's Nayo! name is Lina. * In Cardverse Hetalia, Paraguay belongs to the club kingdom. * Paraguay's favorite food is kosevera, and he often eats it to calm down. * Paraguay has, and probably will, never forget about the War of the Triple Alliance. * Once, Paraguay told Brazil that he "will find a way to murder him with a chocolate bar, a squirrel, and a piece of string." Whether or not he is capable of this is unknown. Category:OC